


An Iron Fist

by DragonJellyBeanTears, TheQueen (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonJellyBeanTears/pseuds/DragonJellyBeanTears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their Exile from Erebor, Dwalin and Thorin finally decided to act on their shared feelings despite the stigma homosexual relationships continue to carry.<br/>When Thrain catches them, he punishes Thorin and forces Dwalin watch so as to "save his son" from Dwalin.<br/>Will Thorin recover? Will this be the end of their relationship? Or will it bring them closer together?</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The road was long and tiresome but the grief of Erebor kept the Dwarves going. Their destination was the Blue Mountains. It was nothing compared to the golden halls of Erebor but it was only place they had chance for a fresh start after the desolation of Smaug. 

"Thorin" Dwalin purred into Thorin's ear as they walked along.

Thorin turned to face him and smiled. It had only been a year since Dwalin had started courting Thorin in secret as the crown prince was supposed to marry a Princess to ensure heirs and the future of their kingdom. They both knew a day would come when it would arise but thankfully not soon, especially after the destruction of their kingdom. So they had time. Time they would make the best of.

Thorin had promised that even when married he would take Dwalin as his 'mistress' and their relationship would continue. Dwalin had told the prince afterwards that the only 'bitch' in their relationship was Thorin who was forever on the bottom and pleading for Dwalin to destroy his 'dungeon'. 

"The ale carriage is empty and Oin is deaf" Dwalin said again, sliding his hand and squeezing Thorin's arse playfully.

"Dwalin! Not here" Thorin hissed, his cheeks blanching a ruby red.

"I will be extra quiet.. I promise" Dwalin smirked.

"It is too risky" Thorin said waving him off.

"I am horny" Dwalin whined.

"I know" Thorin laughed. 

They walked in silence for what seemed a lifetime until Dwalin's pouting drove Thorin up the wall and he agreed for some quick sex in the carriage.

They doubled back and managed to jump into the carriage without notice. 

Once inside the carriage Dwalin was so eager for his lover he proceeded to rip Thorin's clothes off without causing too much pain and lay kisses along the prince's body.

"They'll leave bruises" Thorin growled.  


"All the more reason to show you whose boss" Dwalin smirked, returning his tongue to Thorin's eager mouth.  
Dwalin quickly removed his trousers and returned to Thorin.

"You said this would be quick"

"So you don't want my cock?"

"You know I do" Thorin said pulling Dwalin back against him. 

Dwalin turned Thorin onto his belly and spread the prince's legs.

"How much do you want it?"  


"Dwalin!" Thorin hissed impatiently.  


"Alright...Alright" Dwalin said, pushing into the prince, "Mr impatient today".

Thorin moaned at the heat the radiated from his groan and up his belly. The feeling of Dwalin inside his tight hole was enough for him to orgasm straight away.

Dwalin was not gentle, nor was he slow. He was rough and fast and that was how Thorin liked it.

They were both sweating and panting in a matter of minutes and Thorin's orgasm was so powerful that Dwalin had to cover Thorin's mouth so his cry of pleasure was not heard by passing Dwarrows.

Dwalin had not bothered to pull himself out when his seed spilled so he happily filled Thorin up.

"No mess to clean up then" Dwalin answered Thorin who gave him a questioning look.

Thorin pulled Dwalin into another passionate kiss and then began pulling his clothes on, unaware that the carriage had ceased moving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my fanfic "My Arms Hold Tight" I mention Thrain beating Thorin for showing public affections towards Dwalin. So here is the fanfic for that story.  
> Comment your thoughts and suggestions for chapter two! co-authors are very welcome, if anyone wants to join and make it better! :D  
> Sorry for short chapter! and any spelling/grammar mistakes  
> Oh and chapter 2 shall be soon!


	2. Chapter 2

  
Children wish fathers looked but with their eyes  
Fathers that children with their judgment looked  
And either may be wrong.  
William Shakespeare

* * *

Thrain knew he was not the best father in the world.

He was not the most open or kindest of dwarves. Time in the public eye had taught him how to hide his emotions well. Too well, or at least that is what his wife would say had she still been alive...

But the Fire Wryn had taken much. Too much. And there was little time to mourn.

He had, instead, thrown himself into his duties as was common amongst dwarves. There was no greater way to cure one's heart then through their craft.

His children mourned in their own ways.

Dis seemed to have chosen her path. She spent most of her days shadowing the Mothers of Seven - a group of dwarrowdams that dedicated their lives to the betterment of the Mountain. Now that the mountain was gone, the Mothers concerned themselves with the feeding and housing of the dwarves that had chosen to stay with his father.

Dis was a quick learner. Her sharp eyes and sharper mind enabling her to fulfill her new duties with an outstanding accuracy. Many times had one of the Mothers come to him, telling only praise of his daughter's dedication to their people.

Frerin, while once short-sighted and easily distracted, had now thrown himself into his training. Bettering in both his accuracy of the bow and skill with the double ax, he had begun his apprenticeship to the Arms Master. Perhaps one day, he would be great enough to lead Thorin's army, when his eldest ascended the throne. There was promise in the lad.

Thorin...Thorin he worried for.

His eldest had always been a kind-hearted lad. His empathy and love of people had no bounds.

It would be these qualities that would one day make him a greater leader than his father could ever had hoped to aspire for and why Thrain was not bitter about having been over looked in the secession. His son would make a great king. He was sure.

But that did not stop the loss of his mother from affecting Thorin. He could see it in the way his son threw himself into his work and had begun to cling to those few that had survived the Taking of Erebor, especially that Dwalin boy, Fundin's son.

Oh make no mistake, Thrain had no qualms against the child. He knew that when the time came that Dwalin would make a great warrior and guard. And Fundin was one of his closest friends and advisors. But still...he had seen the way the boy's eyes had followed his son. The hunger...

Such things were not right and he would not allow his son to be tainted by such perverse thoughts.

That was the reason he had engaged his son to that Princess though he did not see them as a good match - his wife had quite a few words to say to him about that. He hoped that knowing Thorin was "taken" that Dwalin would be able to end his pinning. But with recent turn of events, it appeared that the boy had become more determined.

Twice, he had spied Dwalin laying hands on his son that boarded too-friendly and, while Thorin never seemed to react, he could still feel his blood boiling.

So he felt guilty as he pilled Thorin with more work in a desperate attempt to force some distance, but that only seemed to make Thorin wish to be closer to the lad. He could feel his temper rising.

When he spied Thorin and Dwalin sneaking off towards one of the carriages, he swore to check on them later. He could only imagine the kind of horrors the lad could force upon his son. He shuddered.

So when the cavern came to the stop, he slide from his horse and made his way towards the carriage that he had seen his son enter. Knocking, he opened the door and was about to speak before he realized what he was seeing.

And then slowly, for he could not truly believe what was in front of him, he drew his sword and pointed it at the dwarf, "Get. Off. _My. Son._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so hard to get into the mindset of a homophobe and make it sound plausible. I think the worst part, the saddest part is that Thrain truly believes he is doing right by his son.
> 
> \- I think the way it works is DragonJellyBeanTears and I will be alternating chapters and possibly POVs. We'll have to see -


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Corpral Punishment and Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd! All mistakes are my own. If there is anything obviously wrong, be a dear and tell me! Thank you.

I doubt whether classical education ever has been or can be successfully carried out without corporal punishment.

George Orwell

* * *

Corporal punishment is as humiliating for him who gives it as for him who receives it; it is ineffective besides. Neither shame nor physical pain have any other effect than a hardening one.

Ellen Key

* * *

"Get. Off. _My. Son_."

As if in a dream, he felt Dwalin slowly side out and he whimpered softly as he felt cum dribble out.

"My _Ezbad*_ , allow me to..." Dwalin started, slowly standing. Thorin noticed his father had yet to put away his sword.

"Shut up!" his father barked. He was furious. Thorin could see it his father's eyes and in the way he gripped his sword, knuckles white and hand twitching to stab and slash. He was terrifying, "You dare..." his father growled, eyes finally turning to him, and for a moment his face turns soft with concern and love before it snaps tight into a picture of seething rage, "You dare to touch my son! _Menu shirumund_ _*! Rukhsul menu*_!"

"Let me explain," Dwalin cried as he pulled his trousers back on. Thorin had yet to move. Too dazed and in denial, he refused to believe that this was happening. So instead, he continued to lay eagle spread upon the floor of the carriage and allow the cum to dry upon his skin despite the voice in his head commanding that he gather what few scraps of dignity he had left in front of his father.

"You force yourself upon my son!" his father cried, as he entered the cavern and placed himself strategically between Thorin and Dwalin. And now that got Thorin's attention. Forcing...there was no forcing...

"No, no, no!" Dwalin placed his hands palm up in an attempt to placate his father, "I did no such thing. I assure you that your son and I..."

His father stepped forward and slashed, but luckily Dwalin was able to step back to miss the strike though it made him lose his footing and he fell to the cottage floor.

Now Thorin knew he had to say something, do something. His father had it all wrong. Dwalin had not forced himself upon Thorin. They were in love!

Clamoring to his feet, he grabbed his father's free arm, "Father, please. Stop!"

For a moment, there was silence.

And then slowly, Thorin watched his father lower his sword and turn so as to embrace his son.

"Father..." Thorin murmured, unsure of what he wanted to say. All he knew was that he did not wish either one hurt.

"Hush, my little one," And that brought tears to Throin's eyes. His father had not called him little one since before his Coming of Age, when life had been so much easier. Pulling back, Thorin met his father's eyes and saw nothing but love. "Oh...what has he done to you..."

And Thorin supposed he could see where his father was coming from. Unaware of their engagement, to find his son held down upon the floor, cum splattered, and braids unraveling. Not to mention the bruise Dwalin had given him upon his neck...but still, "He has done nothing I did not ask for," Thorin whispered for he could not make his voice rise as he had done earlier. He felt so very young. Like a Dwarfling once again seeking his father's arms after a night terror.

Thorin felt his father stiffen around him, "What do you mean?" he asked. His father's face had closed off and Thorin knew not what he was thinking.

"I love him, father," Thorin confessed, "And he has been courting me...though it has been untraditional."

Thorin flinched when he felt his father's arms tighten and only tensed further when he saw anger leak through his father's mask, "Oh son..." his father whispers, as he pulls him close to his chest, "Oh my dear son...how he has tainted you."

And Thorin feels all the air leave his lungs.

He had hoped...but it made sense...his father had always been a more conservative Dwarf. And it was only recently that homosexuality was being tolerated. And...

"I do not know what lies this _Taragu Khulm_ _has*_ fed you," his father continued to coo as he stepped back and removed it to drape over Thorin who had forgotten his own nakedness, "Oh my dear, dear, Thorin. I should not have left you alone to grieve."

Thorin attempted to pull away, to refuse, but the more his father talked, the more he listened. He'd always had his fears, his doubts. He knew that some frowned upon homosexuality or rather most frowned upon it. And after all...he was heir was he not? He was to lead by example, to be everything a good Dwarf should be and...if so many saw his relationship with Dwalin disgusting then...how can that be something a good dwarf did...

"He has poisoned your mind, against what is natural" his father continued, "But fear not, my little one, I will protect you. I will not leave you again..."

"Now hear me!" Dwalin growled as he rose to his feet, "Thorin, my One, do not listen to a word your father speaks. There is nothing wrong with us, with you. It is the bigots that..."

"Silence!" his father roared, once again pushing Thorin back so as to protect him bodily from Dwalin, "I will not allow you to hurt my son further!"

Thorin felt ill. He felt pulled, drawn tight in too many places. His head spun. He had always feared himself. It had taken Dwalin months to convince Thorin to accept himself for who he was and even longer for him to take a chance on their shared feelings But had he really believed it...If his father's words could so easily remind him of his doubts.

"Father," Thorin squeaked. He meant for it to come out as shout, a denial. He was not wrong. He was not! He loved Dwalin. Dwalin was his One. There was nothing wrong with their love...Right?

His father seemed torn for a moment before turning to his son and picking him up bridal style. Thorin cried out in surprise and attempted to pull the cloak tighter around his naked body.

"Follow me," His father barked out to Dwalin and Thorin was left wondering what was going to happen next.

...

Instead of carrying Thorin back to the camp to get cleaned up - for the cum was beginning to feel itchy - his father instead bought them out to a clearing far from camp.

The entire walk, his father had been scarily quiet, but as he lowered Thorin to his feet, he leaned in close and whispered, " _Gajut men*."_

Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what was coming. _Thrynaz_ _Wulthrung._ The traditional punishment. And while this would not be the first time, it would be the first time he would be suffering through it with an audience. And in a sudden wave of shame, he felt his legs give out and he fell to his knees upon the grass.

Looking up, he attempted to gauge Dwalin's expression. But all he saw was anger. He did not know what was to come.

"I cannot touch you," his father's voice rang out clear in the air. It was his Lord voice, his voice of power and respect. It demanded attention. "For you are protected by your family name, Dwalin Fundinul*. But I will not allow you to go unpunished."

Dwalin looked confused now and Thorin closed his eyes. He could not bear to see the look of realization when his lover learned of what was to come.

"So you will w-watch," and it was the break in his voice that made Thorin realize how much this was hurting his father. But then why did he do this? Why did he submit them both to this hell?

 _To save you_ , whispered a voice and it sounded oddly like his mother. Thorin attempted to stifle a sob.

"And you will know your crime," his father finished and he could hear the rustle of clothes.

Taking one last deep breath, Thorin braced himself on his knees and hands. He regretted not redressing now. Perhaps his thick coat could have lessened the sting some. The cloak would do little.

Some lengths away, he could hear Dwalin gasp in understanding and Thorin felt the tears build up in the corner of his eyes.

_WHACK_

The first hit took him by surprise and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. There was no reason to make this harder than it already was.

_THWACK!_

Again, his father brought down in the belt and, again, Thorin was barely able to keep from crying out, the force of the blow pushing him closer to the ground. It hurt more than he remembered, but that made sense.

Never before had his transgression been so severe.

Again and again and again, his father bought the belt down until finally Thorin could not keep it in any longer and his cries were ripped from his throat with such force that Thorin was surprised that his throat did not bleed from the noise.

Twenty...He just needed to make it to twenty. But still...never had his back stung in the way it did now. And never before had he called out before the tenth hit. Now his back felt as if it were on fire and he could barely keep himself up on his hands.

_6...7...8...9..._

He couldn't breathe. Mahal, it _hurt_. Crying out, he collapsed to his forearms. He could not do this. Oh he was sorry. Mahal, he was sorry. Oh just let it end. Let it END!

From a distance, he could hear the faint sound of crying and wondered if it was his father or Dwalin or himself before the belt fell again.

_10...11..12..._

Just count...focus on the numbers...just...keep...focus. He panted, knees wobbling as he attempted to keep himself from falling to the floor. Eight more. He just needed to withstand eight more. And then it would be over. And father would forgive him. Oh Mahal, let him forgive him. He could not bear anymore.

_13...14..._

On the fifteenth strike, his legs gave out and he sobbed openly into the grass. His back now flowed freely with blood and his body trembled from waves of pain and shame. He tried once, twice, to return to his position, but his legs would not move and even breathing hurt. His eyes felt dry. His cheeks were sticky with tears. His throat hurt too much to even whimper.

He felt something fall to the floor besides him and then he was being lifted gently from the forest floor. He knew those arms anywhere. It was his father who picked him up, who brought him close so he lay in his father's lap as if he was once again a young Dwarfling and tragedy had yet to touch his life.

"S...S..." he attempted to speak, but his tongue felt like lead and his mouth would not move.

"Hush... Hush..." his father cooed, running gently hands through his hair and along his face, "All is forgiven, my little one, all is done. No more tears...Shhhh...don't speak. Just rest. All is well, my dear one, my son...All is well..."

In the distance, he could still hear Dwalin crying and he wondered why the Dwarf who claimed to be his one did not attempt to comfort him as his father did.

...

After that, his father again picked him up and brought him to their tent.

Dis and Frerin were nowhere to be seen, probably off having dinner with the rest of the cavern.

Thorin felt like he was once again in a dream. Certainly, the past few events had not happened. This was all one large nightmare that he had conjured up and any moment now he would wake, safe in his mother's arms.

So he sat in silence as his father drew him a bath. The cloak now stuck to his back thanks to the dried blood and semen, but Thorin did not flinch when his father undressed him and helped him climb into the tub.

Thorin briefly thought of Dwalin. Was he still kneeling in the clearing? Was he still crying? But the longer Thorin thought of his former lover, the quicker the thoughts slipped from his mind like water through fingers. He did not know why. He did not wish to think about why.

It hurt.

As his father methodically cleaned him, he whispered soft apologizes and names of endearment, " _Gajut men_ , my little one, _Gajut men_."

And when the water had cooled, his father helped him step out of the tub and dress for sleep. He was not hungry anyway. His hair was still wet and his father wrapped it in a hair cloth so it would dry faster for the nights were still cool.

Finally, Thorin crawled into bed. His father leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I am so sorry this happened, " His father whispered, "Oh...my dear Thorin. _Menu zirup men_ _*_."

And when his father finally left, all Thorin could do was cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then...
> 
> Comment to tell me what you think. This chapter was pretty hard to write. I've never done anything like it and I had three endings in mind which is why it's all so...awkward.
> 
> I was also wondering, does anyone read the quotes?
> 
> Unfortunately, **DragonJellyBeanTears** was unable to write this chapter so I did. Next chapter should be hers.
> 
> ***Translations:**
> 
> _ul_ \- a sufix added to the end of the father's name to show that this person is that person's son
> 
>  _Ezbad_ \- High Lord
> 
>  _Thrynaz Wulthrung -_ honor payment - name for the punishment Thorin endured. Its a traditional way to force obedience into the heir. Please note that I made this up. 
> 
> _Gajut men_ \- Forgive me
> 
>  _Menu zirup men_ \- I love you
> 
>  _Menu shirumund!_ \- You couldn't forge a spoon
> 
>  _Rukhsul menu_ \- You son of orcs.
> 
>  _Taragu Khulmhas -_ Bearded Elf - not strictly an insult, but considering the Dwarves' relationship with Elves...
> 
> * I had way to much fun with the insults!*
> 
>  **Inspiration:** _Kiss with a First_ by Florence and the Machine


	4. Chapter 4

"It's hard being left behind...It's hard to be the one who stays."  
Audrey Niffenegger

* * *

Balin finds him sitting outside of Thorin's tent after curfew.

He doesn't ask and Dwalin cannot read his face, masked in shadows as it was.

Slowly, he coaxes Dwain to stand with a gentle hand and a soft voice.

"It's for the best," he whispers, into the cold night air, and it feels like the winter rain Dwalin and Thorin had once played in when they were children, when they had Erebor and innocents, "It is for the best."

And as Dwalin lets his brother lead him away from the tent, he can still hear the cries of his loved One follow him home.

…

After that, Dwalin takes care to keep his distance, despite every fiber of his being demanding that he rush forward and take his greatest treasure into the safety of his arms.

But he knows he couldn't.

Ever since that day - and it is hard to remember that is had been four months since - Thrain had taken to being his son's shadow. And when duties took Thrain away, Dis or Frerin were sure to take his place keeping their brother company.

So he keeps his distance, never straying too close unless he catch the attention of Thorin's family. But that doesn't mean he can bare to stay away.

Every day, he makes sure he can see Thorin. He ensures that his own chores mirror the Heir Prince's and that his steps take him that much closer.

At first it was hard, to be so close and yet so far, but time soothed his wounds, numerous that they were, and he could only hope that Thorin did not suffer in the same way.

In the first days, Thorin had been a wreck, prone to tears and silence. It had had the camp up in arms, demanding the head of the one who had hurt their Heir Prince.

Lady Dis had been the loudest, well loved and respected by the Mothers of Seven, her voice had carried through the camps with the furry of the plague. And while it had probably not been the intentions of the Princess, rumors of an attack of the most vicious of natures had befallen the Heir Prince had only made the call for blood grow louder.

It was only when Thorin had cried out in horror had the mobs settled and the manhunts ended. But still, when Thorin did not leave his tent for days or he came to breakfast half awake and eyes red, that the camp would break out in whispers against the dwarf or dwarrowdam that had dared to hurt their Prince.

Balin was a kindness in all of this. his presence an anchor in the sea Dwalin often found himself adrift in. He knew his brother had never approved of his relationship with Thorin, but he had never condoned them for their actions. And he sympathized in his own way, though he could not understand.

But for all that Balin insisted, Dwalin could not help but rebel against the idea that it was all for the better. For Dwalin could not make himself regret that they had had a relationship. being with Thorin had been some of the happiest moments of his life. Kissing Thorin, loving Thorin, just _being_ with Thorin...he would not trade those moments for all the Gold in Erebor so strongly did his heart beat for his Thorin.

And as he watched Thorin grow thinner and sadder every day, he waited for the moment he would be able to comfort his one, his _azyungel._

...

Every morning became harder to great. Every night became harder to meet.

There were nights were he lay awake tracing the shadow of Dwalin's lip on his own. There were days where he lay in the space between waking and sleeping, imagining Dwalin's strong arms holding him close.

Then there were nights were he screamed hate and fury at his lost love, nights were Dis or Frerin held him close as he cursed their Maker for giving him a forbidden love - for he loved Dwalin, Mahal Bless, he loved his Dwalin with his very breath and being until it consumed him and he could do nothing but fall to his knees and scream how it burnt . And there were days where he smiled and forgot, his love but a shallow ache like a long forgotten limb.

But such times were growing rare.

He did not know how much longer he would be able to last as he was - up and down and around and around and around did he fall - for surely the ache would end him. It was only thanks to his family he had lasted this long.

And yet, he could not face Dwalin, beg him to take him back damaged as he was. His uncertainties and his father had reminded him of his role. He was Crown Prince and a Leader for his people. To enter the relationship he wished to...he could not afford to indulge for all his heart longed too.

So instead he cried and raged and walled and waited until he would no longer feel the need to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter is a filler. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> ***Translations:**
> 
>  
> 
>  _Azyungel_ \- GreatestTreasure - used in this instance as a pet name for his One


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing in awhile, TheQueen has done a marvellous job with the previous chapters.  
> Here is Dis's point of view.  
> Forgive me for spelling mistakes.

Lady Dis rubbed her swollen belly. Normally when she sat looking across the mountainside of their new settlement she would be happy and content and yet this day she wasn't. Something was wrong with her older brother and she knew it. He was depressed and sullen and could hardly hide it. It pained her to watch him faking a smile when he went to feel her pregnant stomach. At first she thought it was the disaster of Erebor still lingering on his mind but as the days went on and Dwalin was no where to be seen, it finally dawned on her.

Lady Dis turned to Threyda, her lady-in-waiting, "The babes grow stronger and stronger, Ulfr will be be proud". Threyda laughed and then grew quiet again. She had been acting strange ever since sharing Dis's company.

"What is it Threyda?" Lady Dis asked.

Threyda's cheeks grew as red as her auburn hair, "I cannot...I must not" she mumbled.

Dis grew angry, "I am your princess! you must not deny me!".

Threyda's eyes widened, "So sorry! your highness " she stumbled.

Dis placed her hand across her eyes and calmed herself. Ever since becoming pregnant she had grown a short temper, "Forgive me for my outburst, but please tell what bothers you so that you would not enjoy my company"

"It is not your company that bothers me...my lady... I know what ails your brother, but I fear telling would see me whipped"

Lady Dis straightened up with interest and worry, "You are my servant, therefore under my protection, no harm shall come your way"

Threyda nodded and continued, "I was not spying.. I swear. I saw Lord Thrain take a very pale Thorin and Dwalin away... and .. I followed and saw"

"Saw what?" Dis grew cold. She had a horrid feeling where this was leading. It was only a matter of time before their father would discover the relationship between Dwalin and Thorin. She knew of it and loved her brother too much to ever tell. She had supported their relationship and protected it against unwanted eyes.

"Lord Thrain... he ... he ... beat the prince.. that is all I saw, I ran as fast as I could" she finished looking to her feet.

Dis sat there awhile before she finally was able to stop her voice from shaking with anguish, "You will tell no one".

Threyda shook her head quickly, "I will tell no one, princess".

"Good, now help me up."

____

Dis marched through the village, her head high and her stride long and strong even in her condition. She wanted to rip her father to shreds and yet she was also angry at her brother for not telling her.

She marched into the hall with such force that the court stopped their chatter to stare at the princess.

Thrain sensing his daughter's anger sent everyone out until the hall contained only her father and her grandfather.

"What is it?" Thrain said advancing to his daughter with worry.

"Did you beat my brother?"

Thrain stopped in his tracks, "How did you-"

"Did you really think that Dis would not find out, my son" Thror said amused. Dis wanted to explode with fury when she saw her grandfather smiling. Thrain sighed and sat down.

"Why did you, then?"

Thror was the one to speak, "Your brother, is the heir after Thrain. It is important for him to keep to the right path. To marry a princess from another Dwarven clan and secure his birthright. He...did something that would compromise everything and your father set him...straight...in a manner of speaking. It pained him to do so but it had to be done" Thror said.

"YOU ALLOWED ME TO MARRY SOMEONE I LOVED" Dis roared.

Thror was taken aback but managed to regain his composure, "You married a noble man and warrior... your brother had other intentions that a far from the norm"

"Dwalin is from a noble family and is a great warrior."

"You knew?!" Thrain hissed looking up at her from where he sat.

"He is my brother! Of course I knew."

Thrain grew red and jumped up. Dis thought he was going to strike her but he didn't he only came close to her, "You and your brothers have an awful tendency of been spiteful to secrets and shamming the Durin line. If your mother was still alive, she would be disgusted"

"It is not us she would be disgusted with" Dis growled. She had never shown so much courage towards the wrath of her father, whether it was the injustice of her brothers's punishment or the babes growing within her, she did not know.

Thrain's fists grew into balls and he raised his hand towards her.

"THRAIN!" Thror yelled.

Thrain stopped himself and looked to her stomach and then away in defeat.

Dis walked quickly from the hall. She would find her brother. She would not let them do this. Not again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere!

I, who have no sisters or brothers, look with some degree of innocent envy on those who maybe said to be born to friends.  
James Boswell

* * *

It was one of the bad days.

And he had _tried_. He truly had tried.

But like most things, he had not been strong enough. The ache had crippled him during one of his morning chores and he'd ended up dropping his bundle of stones and nearly broken Narvi's foot.

Instead of getting angry, Narvi had sat him down underneath one of the few trees in the quarry and went to fetch his cousin, Oin. Oin had chalked it up to a lack of water and had sent him to bed, which he had complied with only because Frerin had threatened to carry him threw the growing settlement/camp site. Thorin had had enough of being carried for a while yet.

So now he lay, half awake, half asleep, staring at the ceiling of his tent and wondering if Dwalin thought of him as much as he thought of Dwalin.

But he doubted it.

It had been five months since they had last been together and Dwalin was stronger than him. He would not have spent him time pinning after a doomed relationship as Thorin had. Perhaps he had already found a kind dwarrowdam to warm his bed and kiss him awake. Or even… and the thought made his heart burn…another dwarf who would love him right...

It has taken a long time for Thorin to admit it to himself…the fact that he had not loved Dwalin in the way that his _azyungel_ had deserved. The secrecy, the joke of taking Dwalin as his mistress…when Thorin had had his love, his one, he had mistreated him. He had allowed his insecurities and his fears taint what little time that they had had. And now...now that any form of relationship between them could never happen, he mourned the moments he had lost.

Suddenly, a grief over took him, so strong and so sudden that he did not have the strength nor the time to push it down and so fell to tears and pain.

Curling up beneath his blanket, he wept until his eyes turned red and dry and his tongue as heavy as lead.

**...**

That is how Dis finds him.

"Oh Thorin…" she sighs, the knowledge she had gained weighing heavily on her heart.

"Hello, Dis," Thorin says with some effort, slowly pulling himself together until he's sitting up though he cannot bring himself to meet her eyes. He's pathetic. He really is.

Dis walks over and pours a glass of water for her brother before taking a seat by his bed roll. "Where is Narin?"

"I gave him the day off," Thorin said, taking the glass with a small bow of his head as a thank you. He hadn't wanted Narin to see his break down and besides…the dwarf deserved a day to be with his fiancé.

Dis watches as Thorin downs the glass of water and it is only when she is sure that he is calmer if not a bit…happier - though when was the last time Thorin had truly been happy, she could not tell and that upset her far too much - that she spoke again, "I know what father did to you."

It takes everything in Thorin's being to keep from fleeing from the tent immediately."What has father done to me?" Thorin asks, setting the glass aside.

"Do not play coy, with me, Thorin," Dis growled as she struggled to keep her temper in check. Thorin knew her pregnancy kept her on a short fuse and he was probably attempting to goad her into a reaction. "Though now I understand why you have lost your shadow."

"Dwalin," Dis clarifies when she sees how confused Thorin looks, "Father made you give up Dwalin under pain of the whip. I know what's happened, Thorin, you don't need to hide anymore."

Thorin flinched as if struck and shakes his head, "You have it all wrong, Dis…I…"

"Did or did not Father carry you out into the fields?" Dis asked, cutting her brother off.

"He did, but I don't see…"

"Did or did not Father perform the _Thrynaz Wulthrung_ and force Dwalin to watch?"

"He did."

"Then I do not see how I have misunderstood anything," Dis says, "But take care, that he will no longer be able…"

"No!" Thorin cries and at last he gathers the courage to look her in the eye, "No, Dis. You do not understand. For it is not Father who keeps me from Dwalin, but myself. It is only that Father has reminded me, my love for Dwalin could never be."

For a moment Dis cannot say anything. To look upon her brother. To see how utterly he believes what he says…"And why is that?" she asks, half in horror, half in pity, "Why can you and Dwalin never be?"

"Because it is not right," Thorin says, "I am Crown Prince and Dwalin a Lord. Our place…we…I cannot afford such dabbles."

"Dabbles, you call it," Dis sneers, unable to come to terms with the hate she hears her brother spew. What cold rhetoric her father must have shoved down her brother's throat to convince him of what he says. "When I have never seen you happier without him. When now, apart, you find it hard to breath."

"And do not deny it," Dis cries, standing and turning away. She cannot look at the sad thing that wears her brother's face. She had thought her news would be met with hope, with relief. That Thorin would shed the grief he had been carrying for so many months and run into Dwalin's arms, "I have seen how you weep. I have seen how waking in the morning is as difficult as fighting a Dragon and how you crawl into bed at night only to cry yourself to sleep. You think Frerin and I are ignorant of your pain? And here you are denying yourself the cure to your illness."

"It is my own weakness that cripples me," Thorin says, staggering to his feet and crossing the tent to wrap his arms around his little sister. Though…he supposed she was no longer so little. Married, pregnant, and a good inch taller than himself, his baby sister was quite well grown, "Give it time and I will heal."

"You do not need to heal," Dis said, turning in her brother's arms to cup his face in her hand. How pale and fragile he looked, her once stronger eldest brother. But perhaps…he had not always been as strong as she had believed.

**...**

Dis leaves the tent some time after once Thorin had fallen asleep, his grief sapping what little energy he had left.

Beginning her walk to the training grounds, she cursed her father and her grandfather and her entire Mahal-forsaken line. She only hoped that Frerin would know what to do to help their brother for she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in previous passages
> 
> Remember, every writer likes comments! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

"And where have you been, Brother?" Balin asked when Dwalin entered the kitchen. 

Dwalin refused to answer and instead sat at the counter where his now cold dinner sat. His mind too busy trying to come to terms with what he'd heard in the tent to answer. 

To think Thorin willing choose to stay away from him...Dwalin could not stomach the though, his heart rebelling and his mind screaming that there must be something he was missing, something that Thorin had not told his sister. 

"You were at Thorin's weren't you?" Balin scowled, his face drawn so deep it made his eyes look small and his face cold. "Though why I bother to think otherwise, I know not. When will you finally admit that it is over?"

"But it isn't," Dwalin finally said, stomach flipping and heart beating as if he'd fought a whole Orc horde. He could not accept that it was over. He could not accept that Thorin did not long for him as he longed for Thorin. He loved him too much! "It is _not_!" He nearly shouted, hands shaking.

"Oh, Dwalin," Balin sighed, leaning forward and placing a hand on his shoulder, a move that had caused Dwalin to stop and listen. A move that had always left him pliant.

But not this time.

"Our relationship 'ended' under the pain of whip," Dwalin snapped, ripping his shoulder out of his brother's hold, "And until Thorin rejects me, I will fight for us!"

...

After watching his brother storm out of the house, going Mahal knows where, he stood frozen in the kitchen, his brother's words repeating over and over again.

What had he meant by whip? Who would be foolish enough to threaten the much loved Thorin, Heir Prince and hero.

In desperate need of answers, he grabbed his coat and head out to find Princess Dis. Perhaps she would have answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope DragonJellyBeanTears doesn't mind. I had a sudden idea!


	8. Chapter 8

Frerin had just taken a break when his sister came.

He knew technically, that his sword master should not have left him unsupervised on training grounds, but he was a Durin and one of his best pupils. Such leniency was allowed.

He had been spending a great deal of his training. Aft first it was to help him cope with his mother'd death and the lose of the only home he'd known, but now it was born of a need to protect. Protect his people. Protect his new home. Protect his growing family.

But most of all, protect his elder brother.

For months now he'd been forced to watch his once strong and lively elder brother be reduced to shell of who he was. And the worst part was he did not know how to help or what caused it!

Roaring his frustration, he spun and hacked the limps of the practiced foll in front of him.

"Brother," Dis greeted him from behind.

Taking a deep breath, he impeded his sword into the torso of the dummy before turning, "Sister." he replied, taking note of the dried tears on her cheeks, "Did something happen?"

Clearing her throat had, she opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally saying, "I know what happened to Thorin."

...

Balin heard the roar of rage as he entered the training area.

He had assumed, correctly if that was the voice he thought it was, that Prince Frerin would be present at the training grounds and had come in hopes of answers.

Hurry forward, he entered the arena just in time to see Frerin hack the head off the sparring dummy.

...

Frerin could not think. He could barely breath.

All around him was red, the red of anger, the red of blood. "How can he have done this, Dis?" Frerin asked, letting his head fall against the torso of the mutilated dummy, "How can he bear to cause such suffering?"

"Frerin..." Dis said as she walked forward. Pushing and pulling until she had her headstrong brother firmly tucked into her arms, she rested her chin on top of his head. She could feel him shacking through his armor.

"He is our father, Dis," Frerin whispered. He can feel the tears beginning to form and he allowed them to fall.

"I know," Dis breathed soft and forlorn. The betrayal she felt. The hurt. The knowledge that it was their father, their most trusted adviser and greatest ally...for that was what family was meant to be, he had betrayed them.

And so they would have stayed that way, taking comfort in each other's grief over what had happened to their dear brother, their role model and greatest friend, had they not heard the sharp intake of breath. Springing apart, Frerin attempted to whip his eyes clear of tears, only stopping when he noticed who it was.

Before them, Balin stood with his hand covering his mouth and tears gathering at the corner of his mouth.

"This cannot be," his voice carrying just far enough for Dis and Frerin to hear him, "How...What has happened to my brother?" he finally asked, stepping forward. "What has happened to Dwalin and Thorin?"

Lost, Dis turned to her brother. Should they tell him? For while it is true that their father had crossed the line, he was still their father and family. And to say what had happened, to acknowledge the dishonor of their father...such betrayal...

Finally, Balin could not take it and he roared, "What has your father done to my brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks to GameofThorins for helping me brainstorm what was to be written in this chapter. This is a two parter simply because I want to get this out and let it sit for a bit, build up the tension and all that. What is Frerin going to say? How's Balin going to react? Plus, i really just needed to post something today.
> 
> I'll write the second bit come Sunday or Monday.
> 
> And remember, feedback is always nice. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

"In a way it is my fault," Dwalin called out, stepping into the arena. For a moment, he turns to his brother and sees the worry etched into every line and cannot help but laugh a little. For all that Balin rebelled against their union, he cared for both Thorin and Dwalin deeply and he could not ask for more than that. "I was careless."

Dis laughed, a cold self deprecating thing, "This is but the fault of our father," she lay a hand against her stomach and moved to sit on the bench. Her feet ached and certainly Ulfr would be looking for her now that the hour had grown so late. 

Frerin moved with her and once reached out a hand to catch her as she made to sit down. In the excitement and horror, he had forgotten the state of his sister. Such worry could not be good for the baby. 

"Yes," Dwalin smiled and closed his eyes. To the right he could feel his brother. "But I was the one who allowed us to be caught. Thorin was ever the careless one and I too caught up in the passion to remember to watch myself. And, in the end, it is Thorin who suffered."

"Suffers," Frerin corrected, looking up to give a bitter, bitter smile, "He does not eat. He does not sleep. Work does not help him. Family does not sooth him, though now I know why. He but barely functions under his grief."

Dwalin took a deep breath and turned to grip his brother's shoulder for support. He had known Thorin carried a weight, but he had refused to acknowledge how sever it was.

"What happened, Brother," Balin coaxed as he brought his younger brother and his only family into his arms. He could feel the great and powerful shoulders shaking in grief.

"I convinced him to have a bit of sport," Dwalin says once he felt he was composed enough. Turning to face the Durin siblings, he added, "As I said, I was caught up in the passion and it was Thorin who usually reined me in. But that day he did not and we entered a cart towards the back of the train, unaware that your father had spotted us."

"Is that why he preformed the _Thrynaz Wulthrung_?" Frerin asked.

"Aye, at first he thought I had forced his son and drew his sword. But once Thorin told him it was no such thing," Dwalin closed his eyes and remembered the brief flash of rage that had passed over Lord Thrain's face when he learned of what he and his son had done, "He took us to a clearing some distance from the camps," Dwalin continued, "And drew his belt like a dagger and let it fall upon Thorin's back with such a force..." His voice faltered and he could not make himself continue. 

"And so you and Thorin kept from each other in fear of Thrain." Balin finished, "But is there no leverage that we may hold over his head to allow you two to be?"

"There is and I have done so," Dis sighed, "Grandfather bends to me, but Thorin does not."

Frerin frowned, "What does that mean, Sister?"

"Our brother refuses to return to Dwalin's side," Dis clarified, watching as Dwalin's face drew blank. "He feels your love can "never be" and that such "dabbles" are not worth the risk." Dis scowls.

Besides her, Frerin curses, "It is father's words implanted into his mind. Do not take them to heart, Dwalin."

Dwalin laughed, "How can I not? When he calls the happiest moments of my life dabbles?"

"We will fix this," Balin promises," Do not lose hope."

"Why do you do this when you have never approved before?" It is not that he doubts his brother's love. It is just...he knows not what to make of it.

Balin took his brother's chin in hand and forced him to look at him, "Because your happiness is my happiness. Your joy my joy. And your love," Balin grinned when he saw his brother's eyes widen, "Is my greatest concern."

"Thank you, Brother," Dwalin sighs.

Across from them, Frerin and Dis watch with faint happiness. It is good to see families reunited. They only hoped they could do the same for their own.

...

A little ways away, Ulfr stood watch over the dwarrows bellow. He had come in search of his wife and their voices carried far as the wind blew. Once he was sure he had learned all he would for that night, he turned and left, his feet carrying him towards Thorin's tent.

Soon the storm would be upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is Ulfr good or bad?  
> The world may never know. (LOL, not really. You'll find out in the next chapter.)
> 
> Do me a favor and tell me if you find any spelling mistakes or typos? Also, does Balin seem a little OOC. I hope not, but I'm not the best writer ever, you know. Thanks. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons.  
Johann Schiller

The sun was slowly arching its way into place when the group finally split up.

"Rest, my friend," Frerin said, gripping Dwalin’s arms in a warrior’s farewell. "For you will be needed come night."

Dwalin grunted, eyes still teary. But no one found fault. Hopefully, both Dwalin and Thorin’s sake, he and Dis would be able to talk some sense into his dear brother and less-dear father.

With one last farewell from Dis, Frerin gave Dwalin to Balin and watched the brother’s leave the arena.

"Come, brother," Dis sighed, heaving herself up. Her ankles ached and soon she would grow hungry. But such discomforts mattered little in the face of their plans. "We must speak with our father."

Frerin grimaced, “Aye.”

…

"Grandfather," Frerin greeted with a respectful bow of his head. Dis stood still besides him. She did not bow.

"Frerin," his Grandfather greeted in turn. He looked weary. And why wouldn’t he? Dressed and tired looking as they were; Dis in her furs and steal, and Frerin in his armor.

“You know why we are here,” Dis said, walking forward with Frerin following in her footsteps.

Thror grunted in agreement, never taking his eyes off them. With great effort, he lifted himself from his throne and placed his crown - iron and amber stones, a mockery of the great crown he’d once worn in Erebor - upon the seat, “Such matters are best described elsewhere,” he sighed, “Too many watch for the Line of Durin to fall to speak safely here.”

He brought them to his chambers, one of the few personal rooms restored completely from the ruins of Belegost. Thorin’s room was completed as well, but he had refused to move into them.

“Take a seat,” Thror said, gesturing to the floor. There was little furniture, but Thror was able to gather a stool for Dis and a few furs for Frerin and himself.

With a great sigh, Thror settled himself and waited for his grandchildren fo do the same before handing out the meal rolls he had taken from the kitchen for his own lunch.

For a moment, Frerin was taken back to the campfires his family would huddle around when Erebor was first taken, but as time went on and his family settled into their new roles, that had occurred less and less.

“Your father was not always this way,” Thror said, looking past Dis to something only he could see, “And it is all very much my fault.”

…

Balin had finally put the breakfast plates away and convinced his brother to go to bed when he heard a knock on the door.

“Coming,” Balin called out as he wondered who was there. Upon opening the door, he froze.

“Hello, Balin,” Thorin greeted sheepishly, his fingers threading through his hair as he waited to be let in, hopefully. “I was wondering if I could talk to, Dwalin.”


End file.
